Never Let Go
by Dramionelvr
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger, but his family doesn't accept their love. So he must figure out a way to let her down easily. Prequel to my other story That Night, please read that first! This is a one-shot song fic based of of Say Goodbye.


**Disclaimer:** If I were J.K. Rowling would I really be writing fanfiction? All the characters in this story belong to her. The lyrics are owned by BMG and Sony and by Chris Brown.

**A/N:** Thanks to **aliceeyy-chan** for your great advice and constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Never Let Go

Look we gotta talk  
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get off my chest alright...  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen..

It was the night before the students left Hogwarts for summer vacation. While many students were saying goodbye to friends Draco Malfoy was sitting on his ass, in his room thinking about how to break up with the most amazing girl, no woman, he'd ever met.

All around him there were minor distractions from things such as the curtains billowing in the wind, to the many papers ruffling and making noise on his desk. His room was spacious, to say the least, it had dark mahogany furniture and Slytherin green walls. The furniture which consisted mainly of a desk, a chair, and a couple of bookshelves (the resident Head Girl had turned him into an avid reader/bookworm).He had a black comforter with silver accents on his rather large king size canopy bed, with different size pillows strewn haphazardly upon it. There was an immense bathroom adjoining his and the Head Girl's dorms. But all of this luxury didn't matter now because he was about to make her loathe him forever.

For the thousandth time he was trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. He despised his father for making him have to break her heart. But he had to because he knew his family would never accept their love. They didn't even know the meaning of the word love. So he would have to pretend that he had fallen out of love with her. He knew it would be difficult, but he didn't have a choice. It was either do this and keep her out of harm's way or risk her life for him to be happy. The choice was evident.

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

He walked downstairs to the common room where he knew she would be seated on his couch reading her favourite book 'Pride and Prejudice.'

"Hermione, can I talk to you? I promise that it'll only take a minute." He asked in a serious toned that he never used with his girlfriend unless it was imperative for them to talk.

"Of course Draco. What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a small yet confident voice.

"Look I don't know how to say this but..."

"Yes?"

"Please try not to interrupt me and it'll all be explained in due time. First of all I want you to know that this past year with you has been like a dream and means so much to me. I opened up my heart and soul to you and made my first true friend, my first true love, and I'll never forget you..."

"What do you mean 'I'll never forget you'? Where are you going? What's going on?"  
He remained silent.

"Answer me!!"

"'Mi didn't I tell you not to interrupt? I will answer all your questions if you just let me talk!" he says softly chuckling. "As I was saying...I will never forget you. But I can't go on pretending that I'm happy living like this. The truth is I don't love you anymore." The young man stated while looking down.

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand  
'cause I know

Draco looked at her expectantly. However it took a minute for it to sink in. And when it did she voiced her strong opinion.

"No! Draco you do love me!" cried a heartbroken Hermione.

"I _loved_ you, but I don't anymore. And for that I am sorry." Not once does the young man look up into the tearful eyes of his girlfriend, knowing that if she sees them she will discover the truth.

"Draco you don't mean that! If you meant it then you'd say it to my face and not to your hands. Look into my eyes and truthfully tell me that you don't love me anymore," she whispers frightened to find out the truth.

If Draco Malfoy heard that sentence he didn't show it because for the next 60 seconds all he did was stare at his hands. If you could read minds then you would know that his was going 100m/h. His thoughts were just zooming past while he tried to compose himself (or at least look the part) to tell her a lie. He was hardening his stare and making his eyes seem cold and distant, he tried to make sure that his eyes showed no love or regret. Once he was positive that his dam of tears wouldn't break, he slowly began to lift his head.

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

"Hermione Jean Granger, I don't love you anymore."

While his outside was cool and composed; his mind was calling him a liar. His conscience was yelling at him to tell her the truth and how he would die without her love. But he shut it all out and focused on her reaction for now.

"D-D-Draco I-I-I don't understand! What h-happened?" she managed to choke out.

He knew this question was rhetorical so he chose to remain silent and let her process her thoughts and emotions while crying. He knew it was for the best, however as he was getting up to leave...

"No stay," came a soft voice.

Hermione looked at him with all the love her broken heart still possessed. And tried to give him the message that no matter what, she would always be there with him, in his heart (even if only as a friend) and his mind. That she would help him, whether it be tomorrow or in thirty years. She was trying to commit his features to memory so as to never forget his face. And slowly she leaned in for one last kiss; with the intention of memorizing his taste too. It was a slow gentle kiss that showed all their love, but as she was about to deepen it he pulled away.

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?

He looked into her dark pools of chocolate for one last time and almost drowned in all the emotion they were showing. She was bearing her soul on her eyes. But he knew he had to be strong enough for both of them. So he didn't break down, instead he gave her a hug. Then walked to the foot of the stairs, turned around to look at her one last time and ascended to his room. That's where he broke down. He soundproofed the walls and cried. For most of the night, but before falling asleep he made himself a promise. A promise to find her again someday (when his father and family were in Azkaban or dead) to confess the truth. And Never Let Go.

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh __

And that was a promise we was going to keep.

**A/N:** Wow another story! I didn't think this would be up this soon, but here it is! Thank you to my friend **chocolatefrogs24** who reminds me almost every day that if I'm bored I should write fanfictions ;P the support is very much appreciated. Btw the song is called Say Goodbye.

-Dramionelvr


End file.
